Brothers
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: So, how exactly did Edward's talks with Jasper and Emmett go? A Moonlight Sonata twoshot.
1. Jasper

**_A/N: These aren't very long, but their Jasper and Emmett's respective versions of their conversations with Edward from the untold scenes in _Moonlight Sonata_. I'm not entirely happy with them… but here you are._**

_**Brothers**_

_Jasper_

I wasn't sure at first if Bella would let me have the time alone with Edward that I had asked for. She wasn't dumb- she knew that I didn't just want to _talk_ to my brother, but I was counting on the fact that she held some anger for him still. I really hoped she did…

Luckily for me, my hope wasn't in vain. She gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek, then glided out of the room. I waited until her soft footsteps had faded and I heard the door down stairs shut, before I spoke to Edward.

"You really hurt her."

"I though I was doing the right thing, Jasper," sighed Edward. "She's far too good for me."

"She is," I agreed. "If you deserved her, you would have never left in the first place. I thought she was going to relapse, you idiot! I thought she was going to go back into that comatose state again- she nearly did!"

Edward winced at my words, but I was in no mood to take it easy on him. Edward _was_ my brother in every sense of the word, but Bella…

Dammit, but Bella had a way of weaselling her way into your heart. You didn't even realize she had done it until you were prepared to rip off the head of your own brother, just because he made her sad.

"I thought she would get over me- move on and find someone else… _hate_ me, like a normal person would," Edward told me, running a hand through his hair. "That's what she _should've_ done."

"Bella is hardly normal," I pointed out, my voice dry. "You wouldn't have fallen in love with her if she was."

"She's one of a kind," Edward agreed with a fond smile. I could almost feel the love _oozing_ off of him. I hoped I didn't have that ridiculously dreamy look on _my_ face when I thought of Alice.

"She is," I agreed. "So why the _hell_ were you dumb enough to leave her behind? What if she _had_ moved on? Can you truthfully tell me that you would be able to watch her with another man and be _happy_?"

My words had touched a nerve, I could tell- one of the perks of being an empath.

"I would have tried," he replied. "I don't know if I would have succeeded- but dammit! I would have tried as hard as I could if it meant she was happy."

"You're lucky she's stubborn," I told him. "Or else you could be heart broken right now."

"Is there a point to this?" snapped Edward. "Because if there isn't, then we should go."

I shrugged.

"If you want to get to the point that bad…" I replied, trailing off at the end so that I could bring my fist around to punch his nose.

"Fuck!" he swore. "What was that for?"

"Bella managed to become a younger sister to me while you were gone- and Emmett for that matter," I replied. "It's only natural for us to not want to see her hurt- and that's what you did."

Edward didn't seem to have a reply to that, so I hauled him towards me by his shirt.

"We've been members of the same family a long time Edward," I told him. "And I will always consider you a brother- but if you hurt her like that again, I won't forgive you- even if _she_ does."

Edward glared at me.

"I can accept that you feel protective of her Jasper, she has that affect on people, but maybe you should leave it to the _two_ of us to figure out."

"I could," I replied. "But threats always seem to get the idea through better- and she's entirely too forgiving. I just wanted to make it clear that you'll be facing some tough times from the rest of us. Bella's kind, and you damn near broke her."

"Don't you think I'm kicking myself enough for that?" Edward snarled.

"No," I replied. "I don't, but we don't really have time for me to show you _exactly_ what you deserve, so we'd best head down to Bella."

Edward muttered darkly under his breath as he exited the door, and I could feel the resentment coming off of him. He didn't really have the right to be resentful. He had hurt the woman he loved- not me, and I didn't think he was being hard enough on himself.

So I decided to show him _just_ how hard Ithought he should be kicking himself.


	2. Emmett

_Emmett_

I could hear Carlisle and Edward murmuring in the office that Eleazar had allowed Carlisle t use, though I couldn't hear their exact words. That was fine with me- I didn't need to know what Carlisle was telling him, I just wanted five minutes alone with my _dear_ brother to show him what happens when you break a girl's heart.

I had to admit, Bella was a strong person. After her original near relapse, she had been all strong will and determination when it came to her control. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of bringing Edward back- she deserved all our respect for that. She got our affection merely for being _Bella_ though, and it pissed me off that Edward could be so callous as to hurt such a sweet girl.

I finally heard Edward's footsteps approaching the door, and I straightened from my slouched position as he opened it. As soon as he saw me waiting for him, he sighed.

"Let me guess- you want to have a _talk_ with me as well."

"Talking wasn't what I had in mind," I replied in my coldest voice.

"Well, take your shot," he replied, holding his arms out. "Jasper and Rose have both taken theirs- even Bella gave me a good one- you might as well too."

That surprised me. Not the Jasper and Rose part, but the Bella part.

"Bella hit you?" I asked.

"Quite hard actually," he replied dryly.

I gave a low whistle and laughed.

"Who'd have thought the girl would have it in her?" I asked no one in particular. "There may be hope for her yet."

"Yes, well…" Edward didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"Well… I imagine that whatever treatment Bella gave you _after_ the hit more than made up for it."

A small, wistful smile crossed Edward's face.

"Yeah, it did," he agreed.

"Good- that means I feel less guilty for this," I told him, before sucker punching him.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Why is it always that side?" He then looked at me. "Do you feel better yet?"

"No, not really," I replied before punching him on the other side of the face. "That's a bit better though. Maybe third time'll be the charm?"

Edward had gotten to his feet and had apparently decided he was sick of getting hit, because he leapt at me, his shoulder digging into my stomach.

"Oomph!" I landed hard on my back down the hall, Edward already clambering off of me and waiting for my next move before I could even get my air back.

"If you want that third hit, you'll have to fight for it," he informed me darkly. I gave a sinister grin.

"My pleasure."

Edward and I had wrestled on several occasions, just as Jasper and I did- it was a sibling rivalry. Because of this, we were evenly matched since we knew each others moves and were pretty evenly matched. I was stronger, but Edward was faster.

I think he must have still felt guilty, though- after ten minutes of fighting, I managed to land a punch to his stomach that he _should_ have dodged. He landed about eight feet down the hall. We were both breathing hard, and my anger had mostly dissipated.

"Feel better?" he asked me, his voice sounding _almost_ pained.

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you want me to send Bella up?"

"Yeah, I would," he replied. "After being apart from her for so long, I'm finding that I wish for her company more than ever."

"Get used to that," I told him. "It doesn't get better with time."

We both turned to go our separate ways. I was a the top of the steps when Edward's voice stopped me.

"I won't hurt her again," he said softly. "I was an idiot for doing it the first time, and I won't again- but I truly thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know," I replied honestly. "And it's only because of that knowledge that I'm forgiving you now. If there's a second time- you won't be forgiven. She's too good to be broken Edward."

"I know… I do love her."

"I know you do."

I continued down the steps to tell Bella that her boyfriend was now at her disposal. Bella smiled at me and, after making sure Rose and Alice didn't mind, ran off to be with my brother. They had a long road ahead of them, but Bella and Edward would make it through together.

And if they didn't… well, then Edward's ass was _mine_.

**_A/N: Well, this little two-shot is complete, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story I post _should_ be _Shadow_ Risi_n_g, I'm working on it now. I'll also be posting _OneNight_, the other _Moonlight Sonata_ one shot as soon as I finish writing it. Until then._**


End file.
